Hurricane Roxie (2059)
Hurricane Roxie was the 5th hurricane of the 2059 Atlantic Hurricane season. It was a category 5 hurricane at |type = Category 5 Major Hurricane|accumulated cyclone energy = 38.0|highest winds = 165 MPH|wind type = 1-min sustained|damages = $199.5 million (2016 USD)|areas affected = Mexico; Southern Texas|hurricane season = 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season|formed = September 3|dissipated = September 15|lowest pressure = 901 mbar|direct fatalities = 18|indirect fatalities = 0|missing = 0|image location = Hurricane_Rita_2005.jpg|image caption = Hurricane Roxie Heading towards Mexico.}} peak intensity with constant wind speeds up to 165 mph. It made landfall in Mexico as a category 3 hurricane and caused torrential rain and wind in south east Texas, but never made landfall in the US. It cost a couple billion Mexican peso and about 199½ million USD Meteorological History Hurricane Roxie came out a tropical invest south east of Florida north east of the Caribbean. It became a tropical depression on September 3rd moving south west through the Caribbean. On September 4th it became a tropical storm, and was given the 18th storm name of the season, Roxie. Tropical storm Roxie became Hurricane Roxie on September 5th, moving north west. It rapidly intensified into a category 2 hurricane on September 6th slowly turning west. The NOAA gave Hurricane Roxie a 85% chance of becoming a major hurricane (category 3) within 24 hours on September 7th. But on September 8th, Hurricane Roxie became a category 3 hurricane north of the Yucatan peninsula. The NOAA's models showed that Hurricane Roxie would most likely hit south east Texas in 2½ days, and issued a hurricane watch for that area. On September 9th it became a category 4 hurricane, showing high possibility of beccoming a category 5 within 24 hours. It started to move south west towards mexico, but it could make land fall in Texas. The NOAA issued a hurricane warning for the southern Texas coastline and the northern Mexican coastline. On September 10, 12 hours before it could make landfall, hurricane Roxie becomes a category 5 hurricane with wind speeds up to 165 mph. It didn't remain a category 5 for long though, 2 hours later, the outer rain bands moved across Texas, weakening the storm to a category 4 again. The storm began to skim the coastline, hour by hour the eye got closer to Texas, but moved into mexico before it could make landfall. On September 11th at 12:04 am, Hurricane Roxie made landfall near Matamoros mexico as a category 3 hurricane, with winds up to 130 mph. Storm surge is recorded at 26 feet at the shore and goes ¾ of a mile inland. Hurricane Roxie drops almost 8 inches of rain on Matamoros causing severe flooding. Hurricane Roxie moves west across mexico on September 12th. As a category 2 hurricane. It downgrades to a category 1 later in the day and moves off of mexico into the pacific ocean. It re-intensifies into a category 2 hurricane on September 14 the, but enters a cool dry patch later in the day. It quickly goes from category 2 to tropical depression in just 6 hours. It later becomes unorganized, on September 15th, and becomes a tropical wave later in the day. Preparations, Impact, and Records United States (Texas) Hurricane Roxie's outer rain bands, inner rain bands, and eyewall moves along the southern Texas shoreline. Bringing torrential rain and 150+ mph winds to the shoreline. Along with 15 foot storm surge. A total 1.5 million USD in damage was reported. Mexico Hurricane Roxie hit Mexico was a strong category 3 hurricane. Some meteorologists argued to whether it was a category 3 or a category 4 when it made landfall, but nonetheless, Hurricane Roxie cost over 956 million Mexican peso and 18 fatalities were reported. Retirement Hurricane Roxie was retired due to its high cost of damage in mexico, and flooding in Texas. The name will be replaced with Roxanne for the 2030 season, similar to how the name Katrina was replaced with Karina. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2050s